A Medianoche
by Mya Fanfiction
Summary: Cuando alguien pretende atentar contra la vida de su hija, Vegeta recurre a sus viejos métodos para arreglar el problema. One shot. Traducción Oficial de "Dead of Night", de Niteryde.


**Media noche.**

**Por: Niteryde**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction.**

**A/N: Esta historia será un poco diferente a lo que he hecho antes, más que todo porque está escrita completamente en primera persona. Han pasado años desde que escribí así por última vez, y esta idea me pareció la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. ¿Siempre es bueno tratar algo diferente, no les parece?**

**Un gran saludo a mi gran lector Teage Dunsten por darme la idea que inspiró esta historia, y por confiarme su escritura también.**

**DBZ le pertenece a Akira Toriyama. Espero que les guste, gente.**

* * *

Freezer siempre decía que los más letales asesinos lo eran de nacimiento —y que yo era uno de ellos.

Era difícil no creerle mientras estaba creciendo. Yo era _bueno _matando y causando caos. Era cruel, despiadado y calculador. Mis instintos eran insuperables, y mientras más ascendía de rango entre sus tropas, más me hundía en esa creencia en mente, cuerpo y alma. Era un asesino, porque ser algo más significaba ser débil, y estos mueren en todos los estratos de la sociedad. No lo soy, y nunca he sido, débil.

No fue hasta que finalmente me convertí en un hombre que comencé a verlo todo distinto, comencé a cuestionar la doctrina donde reinaba el odio con el que fui cargado desde que era un niño. Nací como un príncipe, no como un monstruo que mataba tan indiscriminadamente al punto que todos en la galaxia me temían o conspiraban en mi contra para matarme. _Él _me convirtió en ese monstruo, y yo era tan joven que acepté ciegamente ese lado oscuro tan naturalmente como el aire que respiraba. Pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que Freezer me estaba haciendo, era demasiado tarde. Portaba esa oscuridad como una segunda piel, y era incapaz de removerla sin arrancarme la esencia.

Han pasado décadas desde la muerte de Freezer. La última vez que alguien murió por mi causa fue cuando estaba provocando a Kakarotto para que peleara conmigo en el Tornero de las Artes Marciales mientras estaba bajo el hechizo de Babidi. Han pasado veintidós años desde ese día, no he acabado con la vida de nadie desde entonces. Más confirmación de que tenía razón, y Freezer estaba equivocado. Matar no definió quien _era_, era sólo el medio para un fin, una manera de sobrevivir a una vida dura que hubiese quebrado a cualquier otro hombre. Ahora tengo una familia —una mujer que puede desarmarme y volverme a armar con sólo una mirada, y dos hijos que me han enseñado con el paso de los años lo que es ser un hombre de verdad. Con ellos en mi vida, estaba seguro de que había sepultado a esa oscuridad para siempre.

Pero estaba equivocado, lo que sólo significa que Freezer siempre tuvo la razón-

De repente, Kakarotto me saca de mis cavilaciones con un poderoso golpe en el mentón, un golpe que nunca vi venir. Lo próximo que supe era que me estaba estrellando en el suelo, y que me ardía la cara. Quizá pensar en esas cosas en medio de un combate era una mala idea.

—¿Vegeta? —La preocupación en su voz me enfermó de asco. Me obligué a levantarme rápido, limpiándome la boca distraídamente para olvidarme del entumecimiento causado por el golpe—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres pelear? Te veo algo distraído-

—¡Cállate! —le grité, insensible a sus inútiles sentimientos o lo que tenía que decir. Estaba tan enojado que apenas podía concentrarme. Lo único que quería hacer ahora era comenzar una masacre, dejar un rastro de destrucción, sentir la tibieza de la sangre fresca humedeciendo mis manos. Tan pronto como la idea cruzó mi mente, elevé mi ki y disparé una poderosa descarga de energía directo al rostro de Kakarotto. Quizá _eso _borraría su mirada preocupada y reiniciaría este combate de entrenamiento. Porque si estaba peleando acá, con Kakarotto, entonces no estaba _allá, _despedazando a todos los seres humanos.

Kakarotto sale disparado hacia el cielo para evitar la llamarada de ki que eliminó casi todo el bosque detrás de él y nuestra pelea vuelve a empezar. Pero no importa lo cansado que esté de lo que pasa en este momento, mis pensamientos siguen recayendo en Freezer. Sus palabras de hacía tanto tiempo están tan claras en mi mente, es como si la sombra de su fantasma me susurrara al oído. La oscuridad dentro de mí, el monstruo que mis hijos nunca han visto, coincide con la de esa maldita lagartija. Podría ser un príncipe, un esposo, y un padre —pero en el fondo, también era un asesino capaz de lo peor imaginable.

Algo era seguro: pelear con otro Saiyajin de sangre pura mientras no estás dando ese cien por ciento de concentración propia de los Saiyajin es un error. Lancé un golpe a ciegas al rostro de Kakarotto y él lo esquivó fácilmente y me lanzó una poderosa patada directo al pecho, sacándome el aire al instante. Colapsé en el suelo, y por un segundo, olvidé por completo lo que estaba pensando mientras probaba mi propia sangre.

—Está bien, Vegeta —jadeó Kakarotto, cayendo a mi lado mientras me ponía sobre mis manos y rodillas—. ¿Qué pasa? Dijiste que querías tener un combate de entrenamiento pero apenas estás prestando atención.

No necesité verlo para saber que estaba preocupado; podía oírlo en su voz. Era raro que alguno de los dos recibiera golpes tan directos durante los combates, y él ya me había propinando unos cuantos. Normalmente, habría estado cabreado por esta pelea desigual, pero esto no tenía nada que ver con ganar. No tenía nada que ver con hacerme notar frente a Kakarotto en la pelea, y probarle a él —y a mí— que era más que un adversario digno. No, esto era una distracción. Era para retener al monstruo dentro de mí.

Para mi consternación, no estaba funcionando. La pelea estaba subiéndome la adrenalina, y todo lo que estaba haciendo era empeorar mi ira y sed de sangre. Escupí un buche de ésta y me levanté con facilidad, apretando los puños con fuerza. No, esto no me estaba ayudando nada.

—¿Vegeta? ¿Qué está pasando?

Le di a Kakarotto una mirada llena de rabia que sólo pareció confundirlo más. El idiota, creyendo que puede solventar todos los problemas y ser el maldito _héroe _en cada situación. Pero no puede ayudarme en esto, a pesar de que lo he aceptado a regañadientes como algo parecido a un camarada con el pasar de los años, y pese a que él piensa abiertamente que somos amigos. Porque la verdad es que a pesar de que que hemos desarrollado cierta camaradería, él nunca aprobaría lo que estoy pensando en este momento. Piensa que ya no soy capaz de hacer semejantes actos.

Pero es un tonto si ha creído eso.

Y quizá yo también.

Me di la vuelta y le di la espalda, mirando a la distancia hacia la Corporación Cápsula. Me tomó unos segundos tragarme la rabia suficiente para gruñir: —Todo está bien. Sólo tuviste suerte, Kakarotto. No tendrás tanta la próxima vez, te lo garantizo.

Elevé mi ki y me marché en un segundo, dejándolo atrás antes de que pudiese responder. El sol estaba ocultándose ahora, y estaba comenzando a hacer frío. Se sentía bien sentirlo en la piel mientras volaba de regreso a la Corporación Cápsula. El vuelo no duró lo suficiente, antes de darme cuenta, ya me encontraba en el patio trasero del edificio con forma de domo al que ahora llamo mi hogar. Eché un vistazo hacia arriba, sintiendo quiénes estaban dentro. Unas criadas en algunas de las suites más extravagantes en un ala lejana, haciendo su trabajo. Bulma no está, y no lo estará por una semana. Se fue a un viaje de negocios. Trunks se ha mudado hace mucho tiempo.

Bra, sin embargo, está en casa. Puedo sentirla arriba en su cuarto. Mi nariz se mueve con rabia cuando siento su ki. En lugar de entrar para enfrentarla, me doy la vuelta y me meto en la cámara de gravedad que todavía tenemos en el patio, a pesar de que Bulma me ha construido una versión más grande y mejorada en el piso más bajo del sótano de la Corporación. El hecho es que no quiero estar en el mismo edificio que mi hija adolescente. Quiero estar solo, pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Maldición, si esa niña no se pareciese tanto a su madre. De hecho, ella podría hasta ser peor ya que de hecho puede sentir el ki. Siento que se acerca y estará aquí en unos minutos. Mi frustración e ira se incrementan mientras más se acerca, pero no me marché, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de hacerlo. Dándole la espalda a la puerta a propósito, me quedo mirando los controles de gravedad, como si estuviese considerando en qué configuración establecerlo. En realidad, estaba intentando no explotar y decir algo de lo que después me arrepentiría.

—Hey papá, ordené algunas pizzas para los dos de cena. —Incluso su voz estaba diferente. Sonaba exhausta, y me atrevo a decir, un poco asustada.

Puedo sentir mi sien palpitando mientras respondo entre dientes: —Bien.

Un momento de silencio, antes de que Bra se aventurara a preguntar débilmente: —¿Estás molesto conmigo?

No estaba seguro de qué responder. Parte de mi _estaba _mucho más que enfadado con ella, porque ella era la razón por la que sentía ganas de destruir el planeta, y sin embargo era por ella por quien no lo hacía. Ella mantenía encerrado al monstruo violento dentro de mí, y maldita sea si no la resentía por ello.

—¿Papi?

Cierro los ojos. Ya casi no me llama de esa manera. A los 17 años de edad, supongo que es muy infantil para ella. Suspirando, niego con la cabeza.

—No estoy molesto contigo, Bra —me obligué a responderle finalmente, intentando creérmelo. Después de todo, nada de lo que pasaba era de verdad su culpa. Lo sabía, si tan solo pudiese ser racional.

—No me has hablado en todo el día, y ni siquiera me has mirado —casi rogó.

Me sentí culpable inmediatamente porque sabía que tenía razón. Si la miro, todo lo que veo es a la adolescente que llegó tarde ayer en la noche, llorando y cubierta de sangre y tierra. Todo lo que veo es a mi hija aterrada llorando por casi una hora en mis brazos. Todo lo que veo es mi propio fracaso porque no la protegí cuando más me necesitaba.

Sigo con la mirada al frente, aprieto con tanta fuerza la mandíbula, que todo mi rostro comienza a doler. Me tomó algo de tiempo poder controlar lo suficiente mi ira para darme la vuelta y verla a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —suelto finalmente, en un tono más brusco del que quería. Ella se encogió ante mi tono de voz, y una nueva oleada de culpa me golpeó. Avergonzado por lo mucho que le había fallado, desvié la mirada—. No me dirás lo que pasó, Bra.

—Lo hice, te dije lo que pasó —sostuvo defensivamente, recuperando la voz.

—No todo.

Un silencio se extendió entre los dos. Ella sabía que yo tenía razón. La información que me había dado era básica. Había salido con un grupo de amigas al cine, un suceso que era normal. Yo conocía a esas amigas, y no pensé nada malo cuando me pidió permiso para ir. Pero luego ella llegó a casa esa noche, como si hubiese estado en la pelea de su vida…

Todo era incongruente para mí, y todavía lo es. Ella no era tan fuerte como Trunks, pero mi sangre en sus venas aún la hacían físicamente más poderosa que cualquier hombre en el planeta, excepto por el grupo de idiotas amigos de Kakarotto. Le enseñé a mí hija lo suficiente para pelear y defenderse, y era obvio que había usado un poco de ese conocimiento y hasta más. Pero como alguien que ha estado en miles y miles de batallas, supe por la naturaleza de sus hematomas que esta no había sido una pelea con otra mujer. Y había quemaduras por el roce de una cuerda en sus muñecas que no me habían sido explicadas, dejándome llegar a mis propias conclusiones –las cuales no eran buenas.

Pero además de asegurarme de no haber sido violada y hacerme prometerle que no le diría a su madre nada de esto, me hizo prometerle que no haría nada al respecto. La niña fue inteligente al hacerme semejante petición mientras lloraba en mis brazos la noche anterior, cuando no podía negarme. Me hierve la sangre pensar que acepté tan fácilmente. Pude haber dicho algo más –lo que sea_– _y después, cuando ella finalmente se hubiese dormido, pude haberlo solucionado. Después de todo, no _necesitaba _que ella me contara absolutamente nada. Yo era más que capaz de encontrar a quien sea que le haya hecho eso por el simple olor de sus ropas.

Era el haberle dado mi palabra lo que me detenía, y nada más. Estaba lejos de ser el mejor padre para mis hijos, pero nunca les había roto una promesa.

Aunque es cierto que si debía romper una promesa, no dudo que sería esta.

Bra se pasó la mano por el flequillo distraídamente mientras yo la miraba e hicimos contacto visual. Pero ella no pudo sostenerme la mirada por más de unos segundos. Tuve que aspirar profundamente para tratar de calmarme, pero estaba furioso y quería hacerla entrar en razón. Sólo quería que me llevara por la dirección correcta y luego yo me encargaba. Necesitaba que ella me dejara hacer lo correcto.

Cuando el silencio fue demasiado, caminé para ubicarme justo delante de ella. La niña, tercamente, se negaba a mirarme.

—Bra —hablé con un tono de voz que sólo mi hija podía sacarme. Ella finalmente volvió a mirarme, mordiéndose el labio ansiosamente en un hábito que había heredado de Bulma—. Dime lo que realmente pasó.

Bra sacudió la cabeza, intentando en vano desestimarlo. —No fue nada —insistió con poco entusiasmo.

—Los dos sabemos que no es verdad. ¿Por qué no me lo dices? —exigí, la rabia dentro de mí amenazaba con escapar. La niña era tan frustrante como su madre, si no más.

—Es sólo que… no sé lo que harás si te lo digo —admitió, incapaz de mirarme a los ojos.

Mantuve el rostro impasible, aun cuando sus palabras me dolían. Mi niña estaba viendo al monstruo que solía ser. Estaba _viéndome _por primera vez, y tenía miedo de lo que yo podía hacer. Deseé poder aliviar sus preocupaciones, pero no podía decir exactamente que su temor era injustificado.

—Voy a asegurarme de que nunca pase.

—Pero si haces algo, la gente sabrá que fuiste tú. Siempre lo descubren —razonó Bra, ahora inquieta. Arqueé una ceja en curiosidad. Al parecer mi hija me subestimó—. Y entonces los medios de comunicación-

—Bra —interrumpí enérgicamente esta vez mientras mi ceño se fruncía—. Los medios no importan. Lo que me importa es que eso no se repita. ¿Quieres que eso le pase a otra chica que no tenga sangre saiyajin, una que no se pueda defender como lo hiciste tú?

El objetivo era hacerla pensar, y pude notar por como lucían sus ojos azules que funcionó. Aunque por mi parte, honestamente no me importa el destino de nadie más en este planeta salvo el de mi familia. Todos piensan que soy un hombre reformado, uno bueno, pero la verdad es que la vida de los demás no me importa. Si eso no fuese verdad, yo habría purgado la Tierra de todos los repugnantes terrícolas hacía muchísimos años. Todos esos millones de asesinos sueltos que no eran ni una fracción de buenos de lo que yo solía ser, todas esos pedazos de porquería aberrantes y miserables que atacaban a mujeres y niños – pude haber cazado y acabado con cada uno de ellos en pocos días, de haber tenido el interés de hacerlo.

En retrospectiva, quizá debí haberlo hecho. No para evitárselo a otros humanos, pero sí para que mi hija no pasara por lo que pasó anoche. Era egoísta y cruel de mi parte, tal vez, valuar la vida de mi hija por encima del de otros humanos que sufren peores destinos diariamente. Pero nunca he asegurado no ser egoísta y cruel.

Doy un paso más para acercarme a ella, y como si ella hubiese estado esperándolo, dio otro hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza, sin importarle lo doloroso y ensangrentado que estaba tras la pelea con Kakarotto. Suspiré y le regresé el abrazo, oliendo sus lágrimas en el aire. Necesitaba más de mí de lo que podía ofrecerle.

Pero había _algo _que sí podía ofrecerle.

—Cuéntame, princesa —susurré.

Finalmente, lo hizo.

Más tarde esa noche, me encontraba a un lado de un camino, completamente fuera de la vista de otros. Estaba detrás de una línea de árboles pequeños, de brazos cruzados mientras observaba el punto que mi hija me había descrito. Incluso desde donde estaba, podía ver las marcas de cauchos en el pavimento. Fueron dejadas cuando él arrancó rápidamente su carro, llevándose a mi hija después de dejarla inconsciente mientras ella estaba chequeando uno de los cauchos de su carro cuando venía camino a casa tras ver una película en el cine.

Salí de las sombras y caminé por el camino, manteniendo los ojos en el suelo. El patrón sobre la grama mostraba que un carro había sido desviado hacia la cuneta, justo donde yo estaba. El patrón coincidía con los cauchos del de Bra. Aquí fue donde ocurrió.

Cuando Bra me preguntó que iba a hacer con la información que me dio, le prometí que me aseguraría de que el hombre responsable muriese en prisión. Aun cuando mi hija sabía la verdad y todo el alcance de lo que he hecho en mi vida, ella piensa lo mejor de mí. Ella no me cuestionaba, y creía que yo iba a hacer lo que decía. Probablemente me haría sonreír ahora, si no estuviese tan furioso por toda esta situación.

No obstante, es una promesa que estoy planeando cumplir.

Después de llevar a Bra a la casa de Gohan para que pasase la noche con Pan, he regresado al complejo y chequeado hasta el último centímetro de su carro. Como era de esperar, había algo de sangre. Había algo de ella, pero la mayoría era humana. Después fui a revisar la ropa con la que Bra había llegado. La esencia del hombre en ella era fuerte. Memoricé su olor, quedándose para siempre en mi mente. Todos mis sentidos están intensificados por ser un saiyajin, pero ninguno como el sentido del olfato, el cual ha mejorado con el paso de los años. Fue creado para darnos la ventaja final durante una cacería.

Estoy de cacería esta noche.

Nadie me nota mientras vago por las calles de la Capital del Oeste esa noche, desconocen lo peligroso que soy cuando paso por su lado. Ataviado con unos pantalones de jeans, un suéter oscuro y una de las gorras de baseball de Trunks con el logo del equipo de los Demonios de La Capital del Oeste que logra ocultarme la mayor parte del pelo, incluso Kakarotto no me reconocería. Me integré sin problema alguno, mientras llevaba mi búsqueda metódicamente. Porque si una cosa aprendí mientras trabajaba para Freezer, era el poder de la paciencia. Porque si esperé 25 años para ver a ese tirano morir. Explorar este planeta por un humano no era nada. Después de todo, he purgado planetas veinte veces más grandes que la Tierra, sin ayuda, en meros días. Sólo tenía que ser paciente y mantener bajo mi ki.

Mientras más se extiende la búsqueda, más se acrecienta mi expectativa y adrenalina. Esto es algo que ningún humano podrá entender. Incluso Kakarotto, pese a ser un verdadero guerrero saiyajin, no entendería la emoción que estoy sintiendo. Esta es una cacería saiyajin de verdad, y no puedo creer lo mucho que la he echado de menos. Saber que hay un hombre por ahí que no tiene idea de quien soy y la clase de muerte que le espera, casi me hace salivar. El hecho de tener que mantener esto tan inadvertido como sea posible, forzándome de este modo a mantener mi poder al mínimo, sólo me hace sudar más y acelera mi corazón.

Sólo me toma unas pocas horas encontrarlo, dado que Bra me había señalado el área general de donde había escapado. Además, sabía por la sangre en su ropa y en el carro que ella había herido al humano patético, es probable que severamente. Ella había peleado con uñas y dientes, a pesar de herirse a sí misma y despertar para encontrarse atada en un frío sótano. Yo no muero con facilidad, y ninguno de mis hijos tampoco.

Pero me alegra que no haya matado al terrícola en el acto. No porque él no lo mereciera, sino porque no me gustaría que ella cargara eso en su consciencia. No obstante,_ mi _consciencia…

Estamos a casi 70 kilómetros a las afueras de la ciudad, y ya es media noche. Cubrí metódicamente kilómetro a kilómetro para llegar aquí, echando un vistazo en cada casa, complejo de apartamentos, edificio abandonado, lo que sea. Con mi velocidad que no puede ser detectada ni por los sensores de cámara más avanzados y sofisticados del planeta, pude haber revisado cientos de casas y nadie dentro de ellas lo notaría. Sin embargo, mi persistencia ha valido la pena, y sé que he encontrado al hombre correcto.

Estamos en una vieja cafetería 24-7 que parece tan antigua como el mismo planeta Namek. La luz es tenue, y hay dos adolescentes sentados al final del lugar, y en la esquina opuesta, está el pedazo de porquería que había estado buscando. Sabía que estaba ahí incluso antes de entrar, gracias a su esencia mezclada con sangre. Entro y me acerco para sentarme en un taburete, le hago una señal al viejo detrás de la barra para que me traiga una bebida mientras observo a mi presa de esta noche por el rabillo del ojo.

Es él, no hay dudas. Su forma nerviosa de moverse mientras intenta beberse el café significa que está asustado. La manera como lleva puesta la gorra, cubriendo sus ojos y manteniendo la cabeza gacha significa que no quiere llamar la atención. El vendaje grueso y blanco en su rostro y el olor a sangre que estoy percibiendo son los remanentes que Bra le dejó. Centro mi atención directo al frente, sonriendo ligeramente. Bra podrá ser mestiza, pero tiene suficiente espíritu saiyajin para rivalizar conmigo en mi mejor día.

Busco disimuladamente si hay cámaras en la cafetería, pero no hay ninguna. Y entonces, cuando el viejo deja una botella de cerveza frente a mí, la agarro y me pongo de pie, caminando con indiferencia hacia el hombre magullado sentado solo en la esquina más lejana. Cuando me nota, ya estoy sentándome al otro lado del reservado para quedar frente a él.

—No pude evitar darme cuenta de que estabas solo —le pregunto con desinterés, como si fuésemos viejos amigos. El hombre es monstruoso, puro músculo, al menos dos metros más alto que yo. Es improbable que una mujer humana de la edad de Bra pudiese deshacer de él. Ahora me parpadea, sorprendido y evidentemente atónito—. Pensé que podía sentarme aquí y hacerte algo de compañía —añadí.

—Sí, bueno, no necesito tu compañía, amigo —suelta él. Su desprecio casi me hace reír.

—Sí, supongo que los hombres mayores no son tu tipo. Eres de los que prefieren a las jovencitas, presumo —expreso, arqueando una ceja.

El hombre empalidece, y no puedo evitar sonreír. Él sabe que yo sé. Esto cambia el juego considerablemente.

—No tengo idea de lo que me estás diciendo, amigo —gruñe, ahora molesto. Mi sonrisa ligera se amplía cuando veo esa contundencia en su mirada. Ha matado antes, puedo notarlo. Ya lo tengo evaluado y resuelto. Cree que es un hombre porque ha quitado algunas vidas. No conoce nada sobre la vida y la muerte. Igual es irrelevante. Le daré una educación apropiada esta noche.

—¿En serio? —pregunto finalmente, mi voz se oye engañosamente calmada—. ¿Entonces supongo que no tienes nada que ver con el casi secuestro de mi hija ayer en la noche?

—No, encontraste al sujeto equivocado.

—Oh, lo dudo.

Su paciencia se agota mientras abre su chaqueta y busca dentro de ella. —Mira, si no dejas de decir estupideces, yo… —su voz se atenúa cuando siente dentro de su ropa, buscando dentro del forro de su chaqueta en confusión.

—¿Estás buscando algo? —le pregunto cortésmente, amartillando su revólver en mi mano izquierda mientras le doy un sorbo a la cerveza que tengo en la derecha. Habiendo mostrado mi velocidad, ahora le muestro mi fuerza aplastando el arma con la mano, reduciéndola a una bola de metal.

El bastardo me mira, y por primera vez esa noche, puedo ver terror en sus ojos. El monstruo dentro de mí siente un placer sádico por ello, casi canta de gusto. Esta siempre fue mi parte favorita de cada matanza. Arrebatarle a mi presa toda la esperanza, y luego ver su rostro cuando se da cuenta de cuál es su destino. Es una hermosa vista esta noche.

—Mira, no sé quién eres, pero no estaba planeando lastimar a la chica, te lo juro —susurra inmediatamente mientras tomo otro sorbo de mi bebida—. Sólo me la iba a quedar un rato, intentar conseguir algo de dinero de ustedes para recuperarla. La iba a dejar ir, en serio.

—Eso es un cuento chino, mi hija dijo que intentaste violarla. ¿Cuál es tu aplicación para eso?

—No lo hice-

—Cállate —rujo, mi paciencia se agotó. Las ventanas comienzan a sacudirse en respuesta a mi creciente ira, para la confusión de las otras tres personas que estaban en la cafetería con nosotros. Me obligo a calmarme. Un movimiento de mi muñeca, un capirotazo, envía suficiente energía para terminar de destruir el arma patética en mi mano, lo que intensifica el terror del hombre sentado frente a mí—. Conozco a los de tu tipo. Vi y maté a peores criaturas en mis días. Tú no serás distinto. Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi hija, y por cualquier otra que se cruzó en tu camino.

—Por favor-

Antes de que pueda terminar la palabra, lo levanto por el cuello, uso mi velocidad para sacarnos de la cafetería, y en un flash, estamos en medio del aire, a unos quince metros del suelo. Él solo está sostenido por el agarre de acero que tengo en su cuello, aferrándose a mi mano para liberarse. La posibilidad de que muera si lo lanzo desde aquí es baja. No hay nada salvo un grupo de árboles debajo de nosotros, los cuales sin duda amortiguarán su caída –de ese modo se prolongará mi venganza. Como todo lo demás que he hecho, escoger esta locación tiene una razón. Los únicos ki dentro de un diámetro de 60 kilómetros son los de los animales. Nadie lo escuchará gritar aquí.

No hay poder como tener la vida de otro ser vivo en tus manos. Mi sangre prácticamente está cantando mientras estrangulo al humano patético, como si hubiese estado privándome estas ganas de derramar sangre por demasiado tiempo. Pero echo ese pensamiento a un lado. Controlo al monstruo dentro de mí, y no al revés. Y esta noche, el padre dentro de mí está cediéndole terreno a ese monstruo para que recupere el honor de mi hija de la única manera que sé.

Aflojo mi agarre en su cuello, y el grito comienza.

* * *

Fiel a mi palabra, no le conté a Bulma lo que había pasado cuando regresó de su viaje. No me gusta ocultarle cosas, y quizá si tuviese un antecedente distinto, ya le habría dicho. Pero yo sé lo que es tener la dignidad por el piso, sentirse completamente humillado. La diferencia es que mi hija es lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar, mientras que yo nunca lo fui. De todas maneras, decidí que Bulma y Trunks nunca sabrían lo que pasó –al menos nunca lo sabrán de mí. Si Bra decide contarles un día, es su decisión.

Lo único que le dije a Bra cuando la pasé buscando por la casa de Gohan la mañana siguiente fue que ya me había hecho cargo de todo. Me preguntó que había pasado, y le dije que el hombre estaba ahora bajo arresto –lo cual era verdad. No lo maté, porque quería que diera un paso al frente y admitiera su responsabilidad por las muertes que había causado. Y cuando digo "dar un paso", me refiero a su cuerpo inconsciente, quemado, apaleado y machacado _frente_ a la puerta de entrada del Departamento de Policía de la Capital del Oeste, con su propia confesión escrita a mano grapada a su frente. En la confesión admitía todos sus crímenes, excepto lo que le había intentado hacer a Bra. No necesitaba que "el sistema" le hiciera justicia a mi hija. Para eso me tenía a mí.

Eso no quiere decir que le perdoné la vida. No lo hice. Yo simplemente estaba posponiendo su muerte lo suficiente para que las familias que hubiesen perdido una hija por este vil humano supiesen la verdad. Quizá _he cambiado _un poco los últimos años, porque quería que algo bueno saliera de todo esto. Además, le metí el temor a Dios al idiota. Nunca diría nada en mi contra. Y sólo para estar completamente seguro de ello, le rompí los dos brazos y le quité la lengua quemándosela lentamente con mi ki.

La fuerza policíaca está buscando al responsable de ese estado físico tan espantoso, pero dicen las malas lenguas que ellos no se están esforzando mucho con la búsqueda. Supongo que el motivo era que la hija del comisario era una de las víctimas y que ese hombre podría tener algo que ver con eso.

Las hijas y el poder que tienen sobre sus padres.

Han pasado algunas semanas, y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Bra parece volver a ser ella misma, ansiosa por dejar atrás esa dura experiencia y seguir con su vida. Otra vez sacándome de mis casillas y desafiándome a diario, pero nuestros combates verbales se han reducido considerablemente. Algunas veces va a buscarme a la cámara de gravedad mientras entreno en la cámara de gravedad – no para hablar, si no simplemente para que la abrace. Siempre lo hago, como un recordatorio silencioso de que estoy aquí y siempre lo estaré.

El tópico surgió sólo una vez, durante la cena una noche que Trunks vino de visita. Las noches que viene a comer con nosotras siempre son buenas. A Bulma y a Bra las hace felices cuando él está en casa. Y lo admito, me alegra verlo convertido en un hombre y que le vaya bien.

Aunque mi hijo siempre ha tenido un perfecto sentido de la planificación, y lo prueba esta noche después de la cena cuando se reanima y pregunta: —Hey, ¿escucharon lo que pasó con el asesino serial, Gaines?

Casi de inmediato siento los ojos de Bra apuntándome, pero ya estoy saliendo por la puerta rumbo a la sala de estar para ver la TV. Se ha vuelto como una tradición después de cenar cuando mi hijo viene. Mi esposa e hijos vienen detrás, y Bulma salta a la conversación.

—¡Oh por díos, lo oí! —exclama—. Al parecer alguien lo mató cuando lo trasladaron a la nueva cárcel ayer. Están diciendo que le partieron el cuello y que fue una muerte muy dolorosa. Extremadamente brutal.

—Se lo merecía, después de todo lo que hizo —comenta Trunks con aire despreocupado y encogiéndose de hombros—. Quizá lo mató alguien emparentado a una de las chicas que mató.

—Supongo que cosechó lo que sembró —añade Bra distraídamente. Esta vez sí hicimos contacto visual.

—Bueno, sí, suficiente de eso. Vamos a ver qué película podemos encontrar antes de que Trunks se vaya —dice Bulma, buscando ansiosamente entre la increíble colección de películas que hemos acumulado con el paso de los años.

Me siento en el sofá, y Bra se sienta a mi lado un segundo después. Ambos nos quedamos callados mientras Bulma y Trunks comienzan a discutir sobre qué película deberíamos ver, como siempre. Me paso una mano por el pelo, y cierro los ojos cuando siento un beso en la mejilla. Sorprendido, volteo para ver a Bra brindándome una sonrisa que me ha tenido a su entera disposición los últimos 17 años.

—Te quiero, papá —dice sinceramente. Estudio sus ojos, preguntándome si sabe la verdad de lo que he hecho. Si lo sabe, no lo sé. De todas formas, supongo que no importa. Ya todo está hecho.

Le gruño y vuelvo a enfocarme en la TV. —Hn. Más te vale.

A pesar de mis bruscas palabras, Bra se acurruca a mi lado y yo lo permito, poniendo un brazo protector sobre sus hombros. Bra no puede evitar reírse cuando mi hijo de 30 años es rebajado a uno de 5 por su madre, cediendo a la mirada que ella le está dando. Por primera vez en semanas, consigo sonreír otra vez. Nunca he merecido esta familia, pero son todo lo que tengo.

Y si alguien intenta hacerles daño otra vez, aquí estaré esperando.


End file.
